


Doing It Right

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After One Direction breaks up, Louis and Harry decide to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It Right

One Direction breaks up after their fourth album and Liam’s first solo CD, and in the wake of it, Harry asks, “D’you wanna get married?” 

Louis smacks him and demands he get on one knee, come on, do it right. Laughing, Harry gets down on one knee, and does it right. 

They go out shopping the next day for rings, and unsurprisingly pictures get on twitter and tumblr. That night in bed Harry finds an article titled, “A Stylinson Wedding in Our Future?” 

Harry says in horror, “Do you think they’re expecting us to change our last names to Stylinson?” 

Louis hooks his chin over Harry’s shoulder to look at the screen. He nods, his hair tickling Harry’s cheek. “Oh, definitely. Didn’t I tell you that was the plan? Either that or you’re changing yours to Tomlinson. I’m not picky.” 

“Louis and Harry Stylinson,” Harry says. “Oh god.” 

“Or Louis and Harry Tomlinson. Really, I’m not picky. Styles-Tomlinson’s a bit of a mouthful.” 

“I like Tomlinson-Styles. Not for us, but maybe,” he adds somewhat hesitantly. They’ve talked about it, but not as anything more than something that could happen someday, “for kids.” 

Louis smiles at him, softly and intimately, the Louis Harry only gets to see in these quiet moments. “Yeah, for kids.”


End file.
